


Cool Down (You're Burning Up)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels Guilty, Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Caring Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus Bane, Sick Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Alec doesn't think he's worth Magnus's magic and it ends with him injured, ill, and with a very concerned Magnus Bane.





	Cool Down (You're Burning Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Infected Wound

Alec knows that Magnus would be mad at him if he knew he was hiding injuries from him but Alec can rarely ever justify using Magnus’s magic for his own healing. It not only tires Magnus, but it also makes Alec feel impossibly guilty for using Magnus like his own personal healer and doctor. To say Alec is relieved when he comes home and finds Magnus asleep would be an understatement. That way, the warlock wouldn’t notice the haphazardly done bandages covering Alec’s chest and unsuccessfully hiding the claw marks. Alec makes sure to keep a shirt on as he sleeps, just in case Magnus happens to wake up, before climbing into bed beside Magnus. The warlock seems to sense his presence as he rolls over and curls into Alec’s side. He remains asleep and Alec can’t help but feel relieved. The wound on his chest has been a constant companion for the past two days and it was starting to get a little more painful, burning every time it was touched or bumped. Alec’s sure it’s just taking a little while longer to heal than normal, the symptoms seem to disappear for a few hours with each iratze but it’s yet to fully close up. Alec was sure to keep it covered as best as he can but it was hard to wrap his chest when he’s all alone. Alec knows Magnus would insist on trying to heal him if he knew but Alec was perfectly content to just let it heal on its own so Magnus could use his magic on more important issues. Alec kisses Magnus’s hair before closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain long enough to fall asleep. He hopes it’ll be healed by tomorrow because it is really starting to get irritating with all the constant pain.

***

“Alexander?” Magnus mumbles out, pressing his face further into Alec’s shoulder before pulling back, realizing that he’s wearing a shirt. Alec rarely ever went to bed with a shirt on and Magnus opens a bleary eye to find Alec fast asleep next to him. Magnus smiles sleepily and assumes Alec had just fallen asleep as soon as he got home. Magnus looks at the clock that’s resting on the dresser and decides to go back to sleep, moving to set his head on Alec’s shoulder. The warlock gasps softly at the heat that’s coming off his lover and goes to sit up, setting a worried hand on Alec’s forehead. The shadowhunter’s forehead is burning and Magnus feels panic grip his heart as he gently shakes Alec’s shoulder. Magnus doesn’t know what’s more worrying, the fact that Alec is burning like a wildfire or the fact that Alec was slow to wake up. The shadowhunter groans and makes a small, pained noise before blinking up at Magnus with a confused look. 

“Magnus?” Alec mumbles and Magnus nods, running his hand through Alec’s hair before dropping a sweet kiss on Alec’s burning forehead.

“Alexander, darling, you’re burning up.” Magnus frets, running his hand from Alec’s hair down to his forehead again before cupping his lover’s cheek. Alec groans and leans heavily into Magnus’s hand, enjoying the coldness of the warlock’s hand.

“I’m fine.” Alec hums, ducking his head and burying it in the pillow with a groan. He pulls the blankets around himself tighter, shivering violently as he tries to curl up to keep warm. He certainly doesn’t look fine and Magnus resists the urge to call Alec out on his lie, instead choosing to brush Alec’s curls out of his face.

“I’ll run a cool bath.” Magnus yawns as he rolls out of their bed and reaches for his satin robe, pulling it on as he makes his way into the bathroom. He flicks on the lights and dims it with his magic so the room feels a little more relaxing as he lets his magic fill the tub. He makes sure the water is the perfect mix of cool enough to lower Alec’s fever but warm enough for it to not be uncomfortably cold. He tests the water by dipping a finger into the water before nodding to himself and making his way back into the bedroom. Alec’s face is pressed into his pillow and he’s still shivering violently despite the blankets he has wrapped around himself. 

“Darling,” Magnus calls as he nears the bed and he gently grabs Alec’s hand, “come on, let’s get you cooled down.” Alec shakes his head, tightening the blanket around himself and pulling away from Magnus.

“I’m not hot, it’s freezing in here.” Alec argues and Magnus sighs, worry seizing his heart as he pulls Alec towards him again.

“Darling, you’ve got a fever.” Magnus explains softly and carefully pulls Alec’s black shirt over his head. Alec fights him, wrapping his arms around his body to keep the shirt on. Magnus sighs, still holding Alec’s shirt in between his hands, before letting it go. The warlock watches Alec for a moment, taking in the grumpy look that Alec has from being pulled from his mountain of blankets.

“Alexander, please. Let me take care of you.” Magnus begs and Alec looks at him for a moment before nodding, moving his arms away from his chest to instead wrap a blanket around his legs. Magnus smiles again, pulling Alec’s shirt over his head, and the warlock freezes as soon as he spots Alec’s chest. The bandages Alec had done earlier that night before he had climbed into bed beside Magnus were falling off and revealing the harsh red claw marks decorating Alec’s chest.

“What happened?!” Magnus gasps, tossing the shirt behind him without much care as he stares at the falling bandages on his lover’s chest.

“Demon got the best of me a few days ago, it’s just taking some time to heal.” Alec replies flippantly, quickly moving to tighten the bandages and hide the wound from view. Magnus stops his hands immediately, grabbing them and pulling them away from the bandages. The warlock carefully unwraps the bandages, staring at the harsh angry claw marks that are covering the shadowhunter’s chest.

“Alexander, that’s not just taking some time to heal.” Magnus argues as he stares at the angry marks and when he moves to put his hands over them, Alec bites his lips to keep from making a sound of pain, “Darling, you should have come to me immediately! Your body is already doing all it can to fight off the infection, I can’t do anything else. I could have stopped this as soon as the wound appeared, why didn’t you just come to me darling?” 

“You shouldn’t have to use your magic every time I get hurt. I can heal on my own, I’m a shadowhunter.” Alec argues but he refuses to meet Magnus’s eyes, instead choosing to look at the clock over on the dresser. Magnus is about to reply when Alec opens his mouth again to speak, “I can’t just use your magic that way, I’m not worth it. You’re not just some asset, you’re my boyfriend. I just can’t.”

“Oh Alexander, I love you.” Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s temple before carefully pulling the shadowhunter to his feet, “We’ll talk about this later, right now just let me take care of you okay?” Alec nods his head hesitantly, letting Magnus help him into the tub and he shivers from the cold water.

“It’s cold.” Alec whispers, resists the urge to pull his knees to his chest. Magnus nods as he takes a seat on the edge of the tub and runs a hand through Alec’s hair. Alec relaxes under Magnus’s touch, leaning his head against Magnus’s thighs as he shivers.

“I know, but I need you to sit in here for a few minutes. You’re burning up my dear.” Magnus explains softly and Alec nods against Magnus’s thigh. Alec can practically feel the worry coming from Magnus and as much as the shadowhunter wants to comfort him, he’s just as worried as Magnus is. His chest is burning around the wound and every small lap of water that flies up into his chest makes him want to cry out. He tries to relax, after all, Magnus’s calming words and reassuring hands in his hair should make him relax but he can’t. It feels like Alec’s chest is on fire while the rest of his body is dipped in ice, he’s freezing but also burning at the same time and Magnus probably should be worrying.

“Do you mind if I try to clean the wound?” Magnus offers and Alec nods as he pushes himself up eagerly, ready to get out of the water. Magnus smiles, handing Alec a towel before flicking his hand to drain the water. Alec gently towels off his body before pulling on some boxers and stuffling tiredly towards the bedroom. Magnus follows behind him, a wet washcloth in his hand as he kneels in front of Alec and carefully cleans the wounds as best as he can. Alec hisses in pain, closing his eyes tightly and leans back on his elbows. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Magnus gives Alec a sweet kiss before going back to the cuts, cleaning around them as best he can without causing the shadowhunter too much pain, “Are iratzes not helping?” 

“They dull the pain.” Alec answers through gritted teeth and Magnus sighs as he returns the washcloth to the sink in the bathroom. He places a cold hand on Alec’s forehead, testing the heat that was coming off of the shadowhunter.

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t come to me.” Magnus frets, wrapping some new, clean bandages around Alec’s chest. Alec shakes his head, catching Magnus’s hands as soon as he finishes.

“You didn’t make me feel like that.” Alec reassures and reaches behind him for the blanket, still shivering as he continues, “I just don’t want you to think I’m with you just for your magic. I love you.” Alec looks guilty, hiding his face in the blanket that he has pulled around his shoulders as Magnus makes his way to sit beside Alec.

“I know you’re not using me. I wouldn’t be with you if I thought you were. I use my magic for you because I worry and I just want you to be okay my dear.” Magnus reassures, opening his arm in an invitation and the warlock practically melts when the shadowhunter folds himself against Magnus’s chest. Alec hides his forehead into Magnus’s neck, still shivering as Magnus rubs his hands up and down Alec’s arms in an attempt to warm him up.

“You think you can fall back asleep?” Magnus asks and when Alec shakes his head, he changes his tactics, “Okay, let’s move into the living room then. I’ll make you some tea and while I’m at it, I’ll call Jace and let him know that you won’t be coming in today.” Alec nods, keeping the blanket around his shoulders as he follows Magnus out of the bedroom. He sits himself on the couch, making sure that it’s facing the kitchen enough so he can still watch Magnus. It takes him a lot of shuffling and adjusting until he’s found a place that doesn’t aggravate the wounds on his chest. Chairman Meow stalks in front of him, looking up at the shadowhunter before jumping up and curling beside his head. Magnus is standing in front of the stove, his phone pressed between his ear and shoulder as he talks into it.

“Hey Jace.” Magnus greets, huffing slightly at the annoyed grunt that comes from the other end of the line. He resists the urge to roll his eyes at Alec’s parabatai, instead focusing all his energy into making the tea.

“It’s like five in the morning Magnus, why are you calling me this early?” Jace groans out and Magnus turns to glance over his shoulder at Alec, who is lying on the couch with tired eyes. 

“Firstly, it's six in the morning. Alexander won’t be able to make it in today. He’s running a fever from the demon attack a few days ago, he never got it healed properly and it has become infected.” Magnus explains and pauses when Jace groans again. Magnus can practically hear the eye roll that comes from Jace despite not being able to see him.

“He’s an idiot.” Jace declares and Magnus hums in agreement, letting Jace continue whenever he feels like it, “Take care of him, I’ll take over until he’s well. He’ll probably sleep most of the day, even if he says he’s not tired. Alec always sleeps when he’s feeling poorly.” Magnus nods his head before realizing that the other boy can’t see him.

“Thanks Jace, I’ll make sure to do what I can to heal him but his body is already fighting off the infection. The most my magic can do is help him be more comfortable.” Magnus sighs, stirring the tea as quietly as he can as Jace sighs on the other end as well.

“Alright, I’ll call to check in later. Izzy will probably call too, just take care of him.” Jace bids him goodbye before hanging up and Magnus sets the phone on the counter, carrying the tea over into the living room. Alec is blinking sleepily, hiding a yawn in the blanket before smiling up at Magnus. Chairman Meow is pawing at Alec’s shoulder, curling into the shadowhunter’s shoulder as Alec settles down.

“Mind if I join you two?” Magnus asks and Alec opens his arms, letting Magnus slot himself next to him and hands the shadowhunter the tea with a smile. Alec takes in the smell before sipping it tentatively. Magnus catches this movement and brushes his hand against Alec’s face before speaking, “Never had ginger tea before?” 

“No, it’s good though.” Alec smiles around the mug before setting it on the table and lets himself relax against Magnus’s chest, “I probably won’t be much fun today, my chest hurt like hell, and I really hate being sick. I’m exhausted.” Alec grumbles, sounding adorably grumpy and Magnus has to fight to keep the lovesick smile from covering his face.

“You’re always going to be fun to be around. Sleep darling, I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” Magnus kisses Alec’s hair, loving the way that simple movement has the shadowhunter’s eyes drooping slowly. 

“I love you Magnus.” Alec draws out, letting his head fall onto Magnus’s shoulder as he starts to slip into unconsciousness. Magnus keeps an arm around him and flicks his hand, using magic to keep the tea warm until Alec is awake enough to drink it again. With another wave of his hands, Magnus’s phone is in his hand as he cancels all the appointments he has for that day. He really can’t bring himself to care when the first two clients yell at him for wasting their time and demand he takes them tomorrow. He’ll deal with it later, right now, he has a shadowhunter to take care of.


End file.
